


home is in your arms

by pepi_peachnbeans



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alpha Im Jaebum | JB, Heats, M/M, Marking, Mating, Mating Bites, Omega Park Jinyoung | Jr., Omega Verse, Porn with Feelings, Scenting, Smut, bonding bite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 18:30:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17606657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepi_peachnbeans/pseuds/pepi_peachnbeans
Summary: that's good because your scent is calming." it drives him crazy enough the same. "it makes me feel safe."





	home is in your arms

**Author's Note:**

> anyways im an actual whore for a/b/o but i've never written it before but with all the snow days since the us midwest is actually apocalyptic right now, i thought i would give it a go

It's practice, and Jaebum finds himself missing Jinyoung who is back at the apartment- sick. Really, Jaebum's just glad that he actually gets to stay home for being sick, because Jinyoung's the kind of person who likes to push himself. Though he'd whack anyone else for doing the same thing. The managers weren't entirely pleased with letting him stay home however. 

It could be hard at times, being an idol, nevertheless if you end up being in a mixed group with alphas, betas, and omegas. That itself wasn't the problem, they weren't all violently horny twenty four seven and pouncing on each other. It just meant that every month omegas got a break for their heat, and alphas get a break for their rut whenever that happens. They weren't big deals, honestly. You just get politely removed from all group activities until it is over.

Which... doesn't really leave much time for anything else that being a human entails, like being sick or injuries. So he is seriously glad that they let Jinyoung stay at home because he has been pretty sick the last few days. Jaebum heard him up puking the other night, Mark was there taking care of him though. But either way, it made him worry because this isn't usual for Jinyoung. 

Afterwards, while everyone is still in the studio, Jaebum decided to go check on him since he sort of has the free time. He probably should stay considering not only is he the leader, but he does write many of the songs and even produces. The others are well capable of doing those though, and since he is the leader after all, he definitely should go check in on their sick member. Plus, he's rightfully worried.

When he walks through the halls of the building, there is this faint sweet smell, almost as if someone sprayed too much perfume or something. He shakes it off until he gets to the door of their dorm and he stops in his tracks. 

It's coming from their dorm. 

When he walks in, it's almost like a slap across the face, and he'd certainly gag if the scent didn't smell so damn good. There's another smell he realizes then, it's extremely faint and he barely catches it, but it's there, just slightly mingling with the original overpowering scent. 

Closing the door behind him, he quietly walks to Jinyoung's room in search for him and he slows down realizing that Jinyoung isn't there. 

And then- it hits him, just how fucking stupid he is, and he can't believe it took him this long to understand it. The faint scent he smells mixed with the overpowering one- it's his. And that smell that is everywhere? It's _Jinyoung_.

He makes his way back down the hallway passing the other doors in between them until he is standing in front of his own bedroom and he physically shivers at how strong it is now. "Jinyoung?" he calls out hesitantly. There's a groan from the other side of the door, and Jaebum pushes through and stares in shock. 

Oh. 

It all makes sense now, at least with the whole smell thing now. He still doesn't quite get why Jinyoung was puking, unless he is genuinely sick on top of being in heat, which is what the real problem is here right now. And the sight makes Jaebum's breath catch in his throat because he has never seen Jinyoung in heat before, at least, not like this. He's been with Jinyoung when it firsts onsets, when he is still normal and can calmly remove himself. 

But that isn't right now.

He's laying on his stomach on Jaebum's bed, only in an oversized shirt and boxers, which Jaebum realizes are his. He turns his head towards the door, lips parted just slightly, and he's sweaty enough that it makes his hair damp and stick to his forehead. "Jaebum," he says, voice so quiet and he sounds so broken. 

It looks as if he is in pain, and Jaebum is conflicted. He doesn't know if heats are suppose to be this bad, and it looks as if Jinyoung is going to start crying any second now, ad Jaebum hates it. All he wants to do is help Jinyoung, to protect him. 

He still hasn't said anything back however, and that's when Jinyoung is giving him a sad smile, his voice low, nearly a whisper, "Are you mad?"

Finally snapping to attention, Jaebum lets the door close behind him as he walks in closer to his bed, "No," he shakes his head, slightly confused. "Why would I be?"

"Because," he states as if it's obvious. "I'm in heat in your room."

"Oh," and against his better judgement he walks in until he is next to the bed. His hand twitches at his side wanting to reach out and touch Jinyoung, but he doesn't want to cross any boundaries, especially given just how personal this really is, and so he doesn't. "No, I'm not mad."

"Good." And then next thing Jaebum knows, Jinyoung is holding onto him and pushes him to the bed and pins him, his thighs straddling his waist and holding him down. He knew that Jinyoung has been working out, but damn. 

Pushing his face into the crook of his neck, Jinyoung breathes it in and sighs from relief. It's relaxing, far more than what the faint scent he left was, the real thing is much better. He realized it's probably ridiculous, at how he's rubbing against Jaebum's neck like this, but Jaebum isn't stopping him, albeit, just laying there dealing with it. "That's good because your scent is calming." it drives him crazy enough the same. "It makes me feel safe."

"Really?"

He feels Jaebum's mouth right as his ear, his warm breath fanning against his neck and he feels the way that his hips twitch. "Yeah."

Jaebum catches the movement and the severity of the situation falls into place again, Jinyoung's in heat, and suddenly Jaebum's painfully aware of his own boner that's beginning to form.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" he knows that he can't just let himself walk out again and leave Jinyoung alone like this. For as much as Jaebum cares about him he can't, and he isn't sure that the alpha side would let him get away either.

"Just don't," Jinyoung's hands curl into tiny fists that clutch onto Jaebum's black t shirt. "Don't leave me alone." 

"I wouldn't dream of it," he brings his one hand up to wrap around Jinyoung's neck and stroke his hair. There's a pleasant hum, that Jaebum knows is a borderline pornographic moan. Not as afraid as passing boundaries this time he let's his other hand run down Jinyoung's back until it stops at the small of his back, and Jinyoung responds almost immediately by shuddering and pushing his hips up into Jaebum's touch, chasing more of it.

Now, Jaebum isn't the most knowledgeable about heats, but there's one thing that everyone knows, and that's that an alpha helps. It's the most basic of alpha nature to want to be there and to help their omega, and it's in that omega's nature to want that alpha. 

"Do... do you want help? I really don't mind." he knows that he would do anything and everything for Jinyoung, forever and always, and it's been like that for years now.

Jinyoung's body goes frozen then and he sucks in a breathe, "I don't need some pity fuck." his voice is harsh then, defensive.

But Jaebum didn't mean it like that all. Yeah he feels bad for Jinyoung, but he wants to help him, because he loves him. Not because some it's some easy pity fuck. And it hurts that Jinyoung would even think something like that. "That's not what I meant and you know it."

"I just don't want you to regret it later, it would hurt too much if you did."

His hand moves from his hair to cup around Jinyoung's face, "I don't regret anything when it comes to you. I don't like seeing you like this and I just want to help if you want me to."

"I do," he whimpers.

"Then do what you need to Jinyoungie."

With the newfound permission Jinyoung pushes his hips down against Jaebum's and gasps against Jaebum's neck. His hips start grinding down against Jaebum's as he starts licking at Jaebum's neck and Jaebum didn't realize just how much Jinyoung had been wound up because he stopped and was cumming in his pants.

He pushes up into a sitting position, and grabs Jinyoung's hips and he leads him to lay on his back. Their lips connect, and Jaebum has to stop smiling, because it's everything that he thought it would be a more. Jinyoung is just as good of a kisser as he had thought he would be.

Grabbing the edge of Jinyoung's- well technically Jaebum's- boxers and he pulls down and stares in awe. Jinyoung's still hard, and his dick is curved up against his stomach, the cum still leaking from his tip, and the head is flushed red.

"You're still hard," he runs his hand against Jinyoung's thighs and Jinyoung wiggles his hips. "Do you trust me?"

He's leaning between Jinyoung's legs, his hands holding onto his thighs, and he's blinking up at Jinyoung. "Of course."

Jaebum bites at his thighs and when Jinyoung lets out a whine, Jaebum stops with the teasing and drags his tongue up, tasting the slick that leads up to his hole and Jinyoung's moaning, his hands reaching out to grip Jaebum's hair. Jaebum sticks his tongue into Jinyoung's hole then, and pulls back, licking at his rim again.

He lets his mouth wander up, until he's mouthing at Jinyoung's balls, and then he gets to his man target, his dick. He licks a stripe around the base, and then lets his tongue drag all the way to the tip, and then lacrosse his slit. He takes Jinyoung's head then, hollowing out his cheeks as he pushes down until he's bottomed out.

Jinyoung's moans are like music to his ears, and that encourages him to keep going faster now, not wanting to tease Jinyoung or drag it any longer than it needs to.

Clearly Jinyoung's just beginning to grow more desperate because his hips start bucking up then meeting Jaebum's head bobs in a frantic pace. Jinyoung thrusts a little deep and Jaebum gags, and he's pulling away immediately, but Jaebum goes after him swallowing him down again, causing his words to trail off into a moan.

"Jaebum, I'm going to cum," he says breathless and Jaebum doesn't pull away he just bottoms out and waits.

And then Jinyoung is cumming down his throat and he swallows, pulling out and there's a mix of spit and cum that is connecting them and Jaebum swats it away.

He sits back then, staring at Jinyoung before him who's chest is heaving up and down, and he doesn't look as nearly as fucked up as earlier, but he doesn't help but notice that Jinyoung's still unusually hard.

For him, his ruts just make him far more hornier, and never makes him like this, even with this stamina. There was a needed resting period between each knot. Apparently he doesn't know as much about heats as he thought. "What do you need?" he asks, hand rubbing circles into Jinyoung's thigh.

"I.. can you fuck me Jaebummie? A knot should be enough to get it to stop. If not for good then for at least a couple hours." 

After everything, Jaebum finds himself blushing, and he nods nevertheless, voice a bit hoarse, undeniably turned on about the idea of Jinyoung taking his knot. "Yeah. I can do that." 

He grabs Jinyoung's hips and pulls him down a bit more, towards his own, and he settles in near him. He doesn't plan on fucking him straight yet, he's not that mean. He's at least going to finger him a bit to stretch him out. 

He slides two in first, and Jinyoung's moaning at his touch and arching his back, and starts begging for more and it's so hot, and Jaebum only manages to kiss him as he works his hand faster, himself growing a bit more desperate to get his own kind of relief, because his dick is extremely hard by now. 

His fingers curl, and Jinyoung's mouth drops open against his, and then he finally pulls away enough to say, "Please fuck me now." 

Jaebum can't really deny a request like that. 

And so he does, he tucks himself up under Jinyoung's hips and pushes in, groaning at the feeling of being inside of him. He moves slowly at first, only make short and shallow thrusts, but he ends up pushing in deeper after that, chasing his own satisfaction. 

The pace picks up after that, and it becomes a mess of thrusting and kisses. 

Jinyoung sits up then, any previous self control gone, as he swings his leg up and climbs on top of Jaebum again, whining at feeling empty, but then sits his self back down on Jaebum's cock again. 

It's memorizing to watch Jinyoung on his lap, hands on his chest, moaning as his hips keep rocking as rides Jaebum, his swollen cock bouncing up with each thrust, smacking into his stomach. 

There's a feeling in his stomach, and he leans up a bit, grabbing at Jinyoung to hold onto him as he starts fucking up then, meeting his hips, and it's all a frantic mess of motions until, "Jinyoung I'm going to-" 

He can feel the knot start to form and bites on his moan as Jinyoung yelps out, coming to a slow, and he feels the way that it starts growing, and he grabs Jinyoung's hips to keep him down. He cums first and he starts jacking Jinyoung off until he sobs as he finally cums into Jaebum's hand and with a frown he wipes it on the sheets. 

Jinyoung falls down, body limp and breathless against Jaebum's chest. The knots not gone yet, it won't be for another few minutes, Jaebum knows it takes him several times to cum before it's gone, and this is definitely his biggest knot by far. 

They kiss through out all of it, and when it's finally gone, he pulls out, licking his lips as he watches his own cum leak slowly out of Jinyoung's hole. Ultimately, Jinyoung was right, because he seemed to be doing far better now that he had since his heat started. 

"Is it- is it always this bad?" he asks after a little bit when he's sure that they've both had enough time to calm down. 

Jaebum see's how Jinyoung pulls his head away and out of Jaebum's neck to lay across his chest instead. "I-" he stops. "No, it's not. It's been getting worse the last few months." 

"And you haven't said anything? Jinyoung." 

"I know," his eyes go downcast. "I thought I could just deal with it. But dealing with it by myself has been awful. I'm by myself, I've got nothing but my own hands and dildos that are definitely nothing like a real knot. I don't have a bite. And then I'm around alphas who-" he stops again, cheeks growing a bit red. 

He doesn't need to finish what he's saying, because Jaebum gets it. They're getting worse because he's unmated, and constantly around alphas. And often, these become projections of already existing feelings. Jaebum feels guilty though, that he had left Jinyoung suffering this entire time. "You didn't have to go through this alone. I should have sooner-" 

"You didn't know." 

"But I do now," he breathes out. "I can- I can mark you now." That's enough to get Jinyoung's head to finally snap up to meet Jaebum's eyes. They both stay silent, neither daring to say a thing as they search each others eyes, nearly having a staring contest. "It'll help," he continues a bit weaker. "More than laying in my bed and smelling me will." 

"You're sure you want to mark me?" Jinyoung asks, coming into a sitting position.  

"It's always been you and me, hasn't it? Besides, I've thought about it before." 

"Really?" Jinyoung questions leaning in. "You've thought about marking me before?" 

"Oh pretty much since the day I met you. It's a really good thing my ruts happen only  once a year, because I probably would have broken down and come begging to you if they happened monthly by the time we debuted as JJ Project." 

There was something pleasing Jinyoung felt hearing that information, "You can bite me then." 

Jaebum leans in forward, his tongue dragging across the vein in Jinyoung's neck until it settles at the bottom of his neck, "Here?" 

Giggling, Jinyoung pulls away a bit. "You're marking me, not turning me into a vampire hyung." 

He leaves kisses as he lets his mouth trail lower, until it's passing the dip between his neck and his shoulder bones, "Here, take it or leave it." 

"I'll take it." 

Jaebum kisses the area for a few seconds, letting his hands rub up and down Jinyoung's arm, and he sucks lightly. Bites is something that he does know a lot about, and what he does know is that they hurt like a bitch. 

When he bites down, Jinyoung's body tenses wile he actually yelps, but then he sighing as he sinks into Jaebum's touch, body going almost limp. Jaebum pulls away then, a smile on his face as he looks at his handy work. With a smile, he leans back down and lets his tongue drag over it and Jinyoung gasps. 

"Too late to turn back now," he tries to joke once Jaebum is done licking the wound and is now just prodding at his neck. 

"I would want nothing less."

**Author's Note:**

> am i doing this omegaverse thing right


End file.
